The Harley and the Revy
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: Harley breaks up with Joker only to find herself with a girlfriend who is less abusive, but just as crazy. Story name inspired by the Batman Animated Series Episode "The Harley and the Ivy".
1. When Harley Met Revy

After Harley had broken up with Joker, she felt free as a bird. She partied hard, and distanced herself far away from the crazed clown. As she approached Gotham Harbor, a group of pirates came out of a boat, one of which was a dark red haired woman with tattoos and a tank top.

"Ivy, what happened to you?" Harley asked.

"Who the fuck is Ivy?" The woman said. "I am Rebecca mother fucking Lee, or you can call me Revy."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Revy." Harley said.

"Get in, we have got some shit to deal with." Revy told Harley. Harley jumped on board the boat, which was named the Black Lagoon. She was taken to see Dutch, and was given a fair welcome.

"This is my friend, Harley." Revy said.

"Ok, but before I let her in, she needs the initiation." Dutch added. He went to the boiler room and pulled out the tattoo pen.

"This is gonna hurt, so hold still!" Dutch tattooed the Lagoon Co. logo on Harley's arm.

"There." Dutch said. "Welcome to the Lagoon Co." Dutch had got a call from Balalaika.

"Yes, Balalaika?" Dutch asked.

"Listen, I can't expand Hotel Moscow into Gotham without dealing with some weird ass types of gangs."

"Please elaborate." Dutch said.

"There is this gang of guys in purple leather jackets who have sunglasses for some odd reason, while some have a punk/gothic look to them." Balalaika explained. "Also there are these people called the Red Triangle Gang, who are circus clowns, and not only that, but also a knife thrower, lion tamer, trapeze walker, sword swallower, and these devils that spit fire."

"And I thought Roanapur had some fucked up gangs." Dutch uttered.

"Not only that, but there are some eskimos and some guys in brown and grey armor that look like terrorists." Balalaika added.

"We got a lot of work to deal with." Dutch said. He hung up the phone.

"All right, let's kick some ass!" Dutch uttered to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. And Folks Dressed Up Like Eskimos

The Gotham Blades Hockey Arena

Harley and the Lagoon Co. had arrived in the Gotham Blades Hockey Arena in Benny's car, as Balalaika went over exposition.

"Here's your first mission." Balalaika explained. "Some of the eskimos are training underneath the arena. Go and find the grate that leads underneath the arena, then take out the eskimos, and run before the cops or Freeze's gang is alerted. If they are, head to Pop's Garage and respray the vehicle."

"Rodger." Dutch said. "Girls, Rock, let's go and fuck up some eskimos!" Dutch, Harley, Rock, and Revy jumped out of the car, while Benny stayed and held the fort. Dutch found the grate, and threw a sticky bomb at it. The grate exploded.

"Everyone down in the chute!" Harley, Revy, Rock, and Dutch went down the chute, and into the training room.

"Okay, fuck-nuggets, time to meet your fate!" Harley said.

"Damn, that catchphrase is good enough for me." Revy mentioned. "I like you."

"Enough with the jokes, let's pop some eskimos!" Rock suggested. Harley pulled out her two pistols and fired at the eskimos. Revy fired at the eskimos with one hand, and fired at another set of eskimos with another hand. Rock held an eskimo as a human shield, and broke his neck. Dutch stole an assault weapon from an eskimo and fired at the eskimos, shooting head after head. The room was cleared.

"Let's get out of here before the cops come." Dutch suggested. Everyone climbed through the chute and drove away from the arena. The car parked at Harley's apartment in the suburbs. Everyone got out, and the Lagoon company used Harley's apartment as a safe house. Harley's apartment had white walls with a black carpet and red rugs, with red couches and chairs, and a glass table. There was a portrait of the Joker that had a bullet hole in it. Revy picked it up.

"Harley, is this the man you broke up with?" Revy asked.

"Yes, and I don't want nothing to do with him!" Harley answered.

"But when someone breaks up with me, I give em hell!" Revy mentioned.

"So are you saying we should do that to the Joker?" Harley asked.

"If he has been abusing you for so long, it's time you return the favor, and fuck up anything or anyone important to the Joker." Revy said.

"He is a crime boss, but I can't think of anyone particularly important to the Joker." Harley uttered.

"I don't goddamn know, just kill his favorite musician, his plastic surgeon, his arms dealer, or some of his goons!" Revy commented. "I will get the sniper rifle out of the car and call out a list of targets, so you shoot them as I call them out."

"Will do, boo!" Harley joked.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Joker Family Fun Day

Harley pointed the sniper at the street from her apartment, as Revy called out the targets.

"There's Joker's lawyer doing meditation." Revy called, as Harley saw the Joker's lawyer with black bobbed hair and a green dress meditating. "Take her out!" Harley sniped the lawyer.

"There's Joker's hairstylist driving on a motorbike." Revy called. There was an Eastern European woman with short black hair, red lipstick, and a blue motorcycle jacket driving on a motorcycle. Harley shot the stylist, killing her. Harley looked at a demonic hockey player who looked like he was left over from Batman and Robin sipping coffee.

"Not anyone connected to Joker, I'm just repulsed by their face." Revy mentioned. Harley shot the demonic hockey player. There was a man in a black top hat and a red suit with a purple and yellow spotted tie.

"That's Joker's favorite street magician. Take him out!" Revy uttered. Harley shot the street magician in the chest. Several clown cars arrived with mimes in black and white striped shirts, black pants, and black suspenders coming out of them.

"The Joker is onto us!" The mimes fired at Harley. Revy came out holding an RPG launcher with one hand, and fired it, killing all the clowns. More of the Joker's team came in purple Toyota Tacomas.

"Bring me the case of rockets!" Revy said. Harley handed the rockets box to Revy. She fired the rockets at the trucks, destroying them.

"That will send the Joker a message." Revy said.

"Damn right it will!" Harley agreed. "Let's lay low before Joker finds out."

Meanwhile, at Amusement Mile...

The Joker sat on his throne, which was gold with purple cushions, repulsed by Harley and her girl killing his people.

"Bob, can you believe this?" The Joker said to his sidekick. "Harley just killed my clowns, and some of my favorite people!"

"What shall I do?" Bob asked.

"Go and kill one of the people Harley is working for!" Joker said.

"Right." Bob answered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Bad Gas

Bob was outside Amusement Mile after dark, on a motorcycle escorted by some clown bikers. He got a call from the Joker.

"It's after dark." Joker said. Go and snatch one of Harley's friends before the sun is up."

"I will see who I can find." Bob said. "All right boys, let's ride!" Bob and the clown bikers rode in a V formation to go and to Harley's apartment. When they arrived at Harley's apartment, they cut the engines and stopped. Bob pulled out a knife.

"Quiet, they are sleeping." Bob advised his bikers." Bob creeped up to Harley's apartment, used the knife to open the door, and went to Dutch's quarters. While Dutch was asleep, he grabbed Dutch and held him over his shoulder, and quietly creeped back outside, closing the door. Bob took Dutch out to a Ford truck with a bed roof, stuffed him in the bed, and locked the door. He stole the truck and drove off to a Gail's Gas Station. He parked the truck near a pump and instead of filling up the truck, he bathed it in gasoline. He shot the truck and watched it explode, causing a chain reaction blowing up all the other pumps and the truck with it, blowing the roof and killing Dutch in the process.

Bob left the area, clapping his hands together, congratulating himself.

"Dutch is all gone." Bob said.

"Excellent." Joker congratulated Bob. "I may have destroyed a local gas station in the process."

"That's fine." The Joker commented. "The more mayhem the merrier."

"Now I want you to take on all of those motherfuckers that are in there, and burn down their apartment." Joker said.

"Will do." Bob said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Rigged to Blow

Bob was driving on his motorcycle near Ace Chemical Plant, and got a call from Joker.

"Listen here." Joker began. "I have located a truck full of explosives located an alleyway near the chemical plant. Steal the truck and park it near Harley's place, then detonate the truck, blowing up Harley's residence."

"Will do." Bob said. Bob parked his bike near the truck, and stole it.

"I have the truck." Bob told the Joker.

"Perfect." Joker said. "Now park the truck at the apartment." Bob drove the truck down the streets of Gotham, out of the chemical plant and all the way to the apartment. Bob parked the truck at the apartment and got out of the apartment. Rock noticed a beeping noise blaring outside the apartment.

"Everyone, there is an explosive rigged to blow outside the apartment!" Rock announced. "We must leave this apartment and move to Balalaika's place." Rock, Benny, Revy, and Harley evacuated the building, and moved to their car. Benny pressed the gas and they drove away when Bob pulled the trigger, detonating the bomb. The truck exploded, and set the apartment in a fiery blaze. The car drove away, and Rock got a call from Balalaika.

"Listen, I am located in a safe house on the campus of Gotham University, near Robinson Park, owned by Poison Ivy, and the Upper West Side, formerly owned by Clayface, but taken over by the Penguin." Balalaika explained. "Meet me at Gotham University, and I will explain what's going down." Rock hung up.

"Benny, drive to Gotham U!" Benny drove to Gotham University, and found a University loft with a red star on the door.

"This looks like the place." Benny said. He opened the door, and Balalaika was there, in an apartment that was formerly a sorority house, but the sorority ran out of business, so Balalaika moved in. Balalaika was smoking a pipe on her couch in front of a TV.

"Balalaika, glad to see you!" Harley cheered.

"Glad to see you as well." Balalaika commented. "Make yourself at home, and I will tell you what's going down." Harley grabbed a Heineken, and Revy grabbed a Bacardi, and Balalaika began her briefing.

"Some of Poison Ivy's cactus gang are meeting with some of the Falcones in the park." Balalaika explained. "We need to break up the deal and work to kick Ivy out of Gotham!"

"Aww, but Ivy was my old friend!" Harley whined.

"Not anymore!" Balalaika remarked. "You're with Revy now, so don't fail me!"

"Yes, Balalaika." Harley said. "But, Ivy is still as much of a snake as Joker, because she broke up with me for that Mexican wrestler Bane."

"I see." Revy added. "Now it's time for some sweet revenge!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Three Ring Circus

Harley and Revy were watching the TV in Balalaika's apartment, and there was a special report on the Cat Grant show.

"Welcome to the Cat Grant Show, I am your host, Cat Grant." Cat announced. "There was an explosion at Gail's gas station that has been caused by the Joker's sidekick Bob by bathing a car in gasoline and igniting it with a firearm. The ringleader of the Lagoon Company named Dutch was found dead at the scene of the crime. That's not all Bob has done. There was also an explosion at the apartment of Harley Quinn, being used as a safe house for the Lagoon Company. He left his calling card at the scene, which was an Ace Playing card, since the Joker loves playing cards." Harley switched off the TV.

"That bastard!" Harley moaned. "This Bob guy killed Dutch and burned down my home!" Balalaika came into the room, bearing a gift.

"Harley, some guy named Bob left this in our mailbox." Harley opened it, and it was the severed head of one of her hyenas. It came with a note.

_Dear Harley, _

_I am meeting with the Falcone Crime Family and Poison Ivy's gang in Robinson Park as the representative of the Joker's Gang. I killed your pet to send you a message. Surrender to the Joker when I meet the Falcones and Poison Ivy's cactuses in Robinson Park, and if you do not surrender, it will be your head in a box. _

_Sincerely, _

_Bob_

"I knew the Joker's attack dog was behind this!" Revy said.

"Enough fooling around, we are attending that meeting!" Balalaika mentioned.

Robinson Park

Harley, Rock, and Revy were stationed atop Lee Terrace and Fountain in Robinson Park, where Revy was holding an assault rifle with one hand, and Harley had her baseball bat.

"Ok, some of the Falcones are going to come with some cactuses as soldiers. Go and shoot the cactuses, but save the Falcones for later." Balalaika explained. The cactus soldiers came into the terrace, and shot thorns at Revy. Revy fired her assault weapon, shooting the cactuses as they were bleeding cactus pulp. Mario Falcone, who had a brown trench coat and a tilted brown hat came with Sofia, who had dark brown hair and a black skirt suit, and Alberto, who had slicked brown hair and a black suit with a white shirt. With them came Bob, who was wearing a purple blazer and a teal shirt and pants. Harley jumped off the terrace, knocked out Bob with her baseball bat, and dragged him over to Revy.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Revy asked.

"Hell yea." Harley and Revy stuffed Bob in the back of a purple and green jeep they stole, belonging to the Joker gang, and drove off to a construction site in the Falcone territory, which was the fashion district. They took the still unconscious Bob out of the car, and placed him somewhere in the site.

"There's a steamroller over there!" Revy mentioned.

"Let's get on it together!" Harley remarked. The two got on the steamroller and rolled over Bob, crushing his body and erupting a splash of blood, leaving him flat as a pancake. They parked the steamroller, jumped out, and made out in the middle of the construction site a la mode the famous World War 2 photograph.

"Hey, get a room creeps!" The construction foreman barked.

"It's time to go girl!" Harley suggested. The two left the scene.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Burning Desire

Harley and Revy had returned to Robinson Park with Hotel Moscow and the Lagoon Courier, hiding behind the bushes near Ivy's main stronghold, the Gotham Botanical Gardens. Balalaika held a map with some action figures on it.

"Revy, you are the GI Joe soldier, Harley, you are the Barbie doll, and Rock, you are Optimus Prime."

"Why don't I get to be Optimus Prime!" Harley whined.

"Focus, Harley." Balalaika suggested. "Listen, here's how we are going to fuck up Ivy for good. Rock uses a sniper rifle on the cactus guards and once the guards are clear, we have some Molotovs courtesy of Hotel Moscow. We go and throw the Molotovs on the plants, causing a chain reaction that will set the whole gardens on fire, burning the place down!"

"I like where you are going with this." Revy said. "Some fucking flowers won't stand a chance against fire."

"Exactly." Balalaika said. "Get down, the cacti are coming!" Balalaika, Harley, and Revy crouched down, and Rock took out the cacti on the ground.

"There are cacti on the roof, and they have sniper rifles!" There were cacti on the roof that had sniper rifles, as Rock stayed out of their laser sights. Rock took out the cacti one by one, clearing the roof.

"Ok, the guards are down, let's roast these weeds!" Balalaika said. Harley and Revy were handed Molotovs from Balalaika. They ran with the Molotovs into the botanical gardens, and confronted Ivy, in her flower throne suspended on a stem over a pond with lily pads and a terrace around it, surrounded by grass, trees and flowers.

"What are you doing in my jungle?" Ivy asked. "Wait, Harley, you're with another woman?" Ivy was mad because Harley cheated on her.

"We have been friends and girlfriends for years and you choose this truck yard whore over me? Nonetheless, I love a man now, and his name is Bane, and I don't love you anymore."

"Fine, then he is breaking up with you." Revy said.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"What happens to a plant when exposed to fire?" Revy asked.

"Oh shit!" Ivy freaked out.

"IT BURNS!" Revy threw her Molotov at the plants, creating an erupting fiery wave, burning the grass, trees and flowers, but avoiding the pond where Ivy sat.

"My babies, what have you done to my babies!" Ivy screamed.

"Time to exterminate the mother!" Harley joked, throwing the Molotov at Ivy's throne, burning the throne and Ivy with it. Harley and Revy escaped while the Botanical gardens caught fire, glass broke and the roof shattered. The building exploded in the fiery blaze.

"Well, Ivy is out of Gotham, and Robinson Park belongs to Hotel Moscow!" Revy mentioned.

"Hotel Moscow for life!" Harley cheered.

"Damn straight!" Revy agreed. They had regrouped with Balalaika.

"Great job of dealing with Ivy for me." Balalaika said. "Me and Hotel Moscow will deal with the Falcone family, while Chang needs your assistance in dealing with the Penguin and Two Face."

"Bye, Balalaika!" Revy, Rock, and Harley said. They regrouped with Benny and drove away. Chang called Benny on the phone.

"Hey Chang, what's happening?" Benny said.

"Listen, I have a safe house in Chinatown, which is a battleground war zone for the Penguin's gang and Two Face's gang. Think you and the Lagoon Courier can help the Chinese Triads hold the fort?"

"Hell yea!" Benny said.

"Perfect." Chang said. "See you in Chinatown!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chinatown Wars

Harley, Rock, Benny and Revy were meeting with Chang in Chinatown, at Chang's safe house. Chang was sitting on a red couch in a room with red walls and emerald green carpet. There was a black iron legged table with a glass surface plate. Chang talked to the Lagoon Courier.

"So, while you are here, I got to tell you something." Chang explained. "The Hong Kong Triad is meeting with the Gotham Triad in an alleyway in Chinatown. I will lead you to it so we can discuss how to beat the Penguin and Two Face's gangs."

"Sounds like shit will be going down!" Revy added.

"Hopefully, the Penguin or Two Face do not surprise attack us." Chang mentioned. "Penguin's crew and Two Face's crew have been beefing for so long, having turf wars in Chinatown, and us Triads are caught on the crossfire."

"What shall we do about it?" Harley asked.

"We need to show them that this is our land, and the Triads will bang till the cows come home." Chang answered.

"Damn right!" Harley said.

"Benny, Rock, stay and hold the fort in case some of Penguin or Two Face's crew show up while me, Harley and Revy will go to the meeting." Chang said.

"I would reject, but the fort needs protection, so we will stay." Rock said.

The Meeting place of the Triads

Chang led Harley and Revy to the meeting place of the Gotham Triad and the Hong Kong Triad, but there were scorched cars and dead bodies all over. There was one member of the Gotham Triad that barely survived, but had his left arm broken off and blood coming from his mouth, and a black scar on his right eye. Half his hair was burned off, and there was burn marks on the right side of his head. He was seen with tattered clothes, addressing what happened to the Gotham Triad.

"They're dead. All of them. I'm the only one that remains." The man said in a hoarse voice. He took his last breath, and fell over. He was dead.

"That guy had half his hair torn off?" Revy questioned.

"That can only mean one thing, Two Face!" Harley concluded. Some bikers with black and red ski masks came zooming in, as well as some punk-like minions with black leather jackets with red trim, black shirts, black and dark blue jeans, and black combat boots started firing at Harley and the others. Chang and Revy took out the punk gang members and advanced to a street that was roadblocked by Two Face's goons on both sides, and led to a punk girl manning a machine gun turret behind a terrace barricade where the plants grew.

"I can stop them." Harley said.

"Harley, don't!" Revy cried. Harley stood up, and played "Basket Case" on her phone. She ran in slow motion like Wonder Woman across the road. The girl shot at Harley with her machine gun. A punk threw a grenade at Harley, but she blocked it with a hammer and blew up some punks. Harley was dancing and shooting the punk gangsters on both sides of the road. Revy and Chang proceeded. Harley went to the guns-woman, and took her out with her hammer. Harley took control of the turret and launched grenades at the goon barricades, destroyed their vehicles, breaking the barriers.

"We got the bad guys!" Harley cheered.

"Don't let your guard down just yet." Chang insisted.

Two Face's Lair

Two Face wore his red suit with a pink vest, black shirt and red tie, and sat at his desk in the two colored crib, one half red and the other half black. Penguin's female goons, Ruby and Onyx, who were elegant blonde ladies in their respective color dresses, came to see Two Face.

"Two Face, we are here to inform you that some of your crew was lost in Chinatown. The assault on the Chinese Triads had failed." Ruby said.

"That is impossible!" Two Face roared. "How can some Chinese peons stand up to the might of my organization?"

"They had help from the Lagoon Company, now joined by Harley Quinn." Onyx said.

"Onyx, find one of their people and bring them to me, I want to know more about them." Two Face ordered.

"Will do, sir." Onyx agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Taking Out the Trash

It was late at night in Chinatown. Benny was asleep in his bed, cozy and warm. A womanly figure approached him and pulled the cover off the bed. She took Benny hostage while he was still asleep, stuffing him in the trunk of his own car. The woman named Onyx drove away in the night, going to the junkyard in Old Gotham. She parked the car near a junkyard magnet and left the vehicle. The magnet grabbed the car and put it on the conveyor belt of the trash compactor. The trash compactor was chomping cars and making garbage cubes from them. Benny's car was swallowed up by the trash compactor, and Benny was no more.

Two Face's lair

"What do you mean you killed one of them!" Two Face growled.

"I'm sorry, I got too carried away." Onyx said.

"That does it!" Two Face snapped. He shot a hole in Onyx's head, killing her.

"Ruby, get ready the soldiers, we got a war with the Penguin's gang in Chinatown soon, and I want you to be the general in this war."

"I got this!" Ruby said, making a peace sign with her fingers.

"Penguin's organization and those Triads will fall." Two Face said to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Black Bat

Harley Quinn, Rock and Revy were greeted by Chang, as he had an announcement to make.

"Listen everyone!" Chang began. "Penguin and Two Face are going to war, so we have one rule and one rule only. Survive."

"So that is our order?" Harley asked.

"Yes." Chang said. "The only order I am giving to you is to survive. That and don't die, which are kinda the same thing." Harley and Revy grabbed snipers to shoot the clowns and punks that would arrive. There was a red and black truck with some punks coming out of it. Harley took out the punks. There was a circus truck driving at the other end. Some Red Triangle clowns came out of it, fighting the punks. Revy took out the clowns. The Hong Kong Triads advanced to the crossfire, engaging both the punks and the clowns. The punks were joined by goths, and the clowns were joined by jesters, juggling bombs and throwing them at the goth cars. Some white and blue clown cars pulled up as well as circus cannon trucks. The circus cannons gunned down the Triads, leaving the Hong Kong Triads on their last leg. Chang sent more Triads, but they were no match for the clown circus cannons. There were even actual penguins with rockets on their backs which took out a lot of punks, goths, and Triads alike. A shadow lurked in the sky, a black metal bird appeared. Not a bird, it was the Batwing. The Batwing shot missiles destroying the clowns. The Batwing was joined by the Bat Copter, which gunned down the goths and punks. There were several APCs with the Wayne Enterprises logo and Batman logos on them. They sent some Batman robots that broke into Chang's HQ, killed the remaining Triads, and ambushed Chang and the Lagoon Courier. They took Harley and Revy away, and sent Rock and Chang to Arkham.

The Batcave

Harley and Revy were joined by Batman and Robin. Batman began to speak.

"Girls." He began. "Normally I would throw you both in Arkham, but I want you to do something with your useless lives."

"Why is that, B-man?" Harley asked.

"You were doing my job for me, so I thought you would be effective if we work together."

"What do we get in return?" Revy asked.

"You get access to some cool weapons and vehicles." Batman said.

"It's a deal!" Harley said.

"Welcome to the Batman Family, the largest growing family in Gotham." Batman said. "Harley, I know you broke up with Joker, and I have a grudge against him too. Let's take him out together, the four of us!" Batman, Harley, Robin, and Revy held hands in a circle.

"Aw yea, this makes us a team!" Robin added.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	11. The Joke is on You

Batman got in the Batmobile, Robin got in the Bat Copter, Harley got in the Batwing, and Revy got on the Bat Cycle. They moved out to Amusement Mile to go after the Joker. When they got to Amusement Mile, Batman and Revy parked their ground vehicles.

"Ok, We need to locate Joker's hideout." Batman said.

"Isn't it the big large building with the green haired clown head on it?" Revy mentioned.

"Good eye." Batman complimented Revy. The two went inside Joker's lair and encountered a platoon of Joker goons in purple leather jackets. Revy pulled out her two pistols and opened fire on them, while Batman threw Batarangs at them. Harley and Robin parked their air vehicles on the top of the hideout, and took the trap door.

"Greetings, Harley!" Joker said. "Glad to have you back!"

"Joker, I don't love you no more!" Harley said. "I love a woman, and her name is Revy."

"Tell me, where is this Revy?" Joker asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Revy announced, breaking in the door, shooting her two pistols at the Joker, damaging his coat, but not killing him.

"Take this!" Joker pulled out his gun, firing it, but it shot a Bang flag.

"Aw shit, I got to label these." Joker said to himself. The Joker's flag gun shot venom gas, targeting Harley. It hit her, and made her laugh.

"Harley, snap out of it!" Robin said. Robin threw a Batarang, but the Joker caught it. He pulled out his staff and fought the Joker, but the Joker pulled out his crowbar and split the staff. One of his minions threw him a Wile E Coyote like bomb, and he threw it at Robin, blowing him up.

"YOU BASTARD!" Batman said. "You killed my sidekick and my best friend!" He used his Grapnel gun to grab the Joker's coat, grappling the Joker to him, punched him, and threw him on the ground.

"I gotta admit it was really explosive, ya know, blowing Robin up." Joker joked.

"Shut your mouth, Joker!" Batman screeched. Batman punched the Joker, making him bleed, and grabbing his neck.

"Harley and Revy, do the honors!" Batman told his allies.

"With pleasure!" Harley said. Harley and Revy opened fire on the Joker, and shot his torso, killing him.

"The Joker is dead." Batman said.

"But there is only one thing left to do!" Harley mentioned. She pulled a dynamite pack from a secret compartment, and stuck it in the oven, where Joker would cook his food. Harley heated the oven to three hundred degrees.

"We should get outta here." Harley said. Harley, Revy, and Batman left the area. Harley got on the Batwing, Revy got on the Bat Copter, and Batman went down to get on the Batmobile, towing the Batcycle. They escaped as the hideout blew up, sinking into the water and extinguishing the fires of the explosion.

At the Gotham City hall, Commissioner Gordon began his speech.

"Thanks to the Batman and some friends, we have rounded up the remainder of the Joker's men and women." Gordon said. "We have acquired two additional signals for Harley Quinn and Revy so we can call them whenever evil strikes." Gordon's policemen unveiled the two signal lights, one of which showed a red and black checkered diamond, and the other showed a skull and crossbones. The signal lights shined in the sky, as Harley and Revy, along with Batman stood atop a building.

THE END


End file.
